


wish

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [14]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Christmas Fluff, Kileg Naman Yihhhh, Landi Mo Pole, Lawyers, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @cindy-fucking-rella on tumblr as part of the Heneral Luna Secret Santa.</p><p>Matagal nang mag-isa kung magdiwang ng Pasko si Atty. Apolinario Mabini mula noong namatay ang kaniyang ina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO @cindy-fucking-rella!!! Ikaw ang ~~luging~~ masuwerteng monits na-assign sa akin! Sana’y maging masaya ka sa ~~na~~ ginawa ko para sa iyo!!!!! I’m your Secret Santa. :)  
>   
>  **warnings for MALANDI KA POLE MALANDIIIIIII, kileg moments, strange use of strange metaphors, children-enabled ligaw, i don’t actually celebrate (religious) xmas so there may be errors????? sorry po, on the other hand i love xmas in general so yEAHHHH MEHNNN OK TAKBO SA ELIBARRA TAG**

Matagal nang mag-isa kung magdiwang ng Pasko si Atty. Apolinario Mabini mula noong namatay ang kaniyang ina. Ngayong Pasko, akala niya na pareho lang tulad sa mga nakaraang mga Pasko ang mangyayari, ngunit—

“Attorney, gusto mo bang dito na lang mag-Noche Buena?” Tanong sa kaniya ni Mayor Aguinaldo, at doon napatigil siya sa gitna ng pagbabasa ng papeles upang tignan ang kaniyang pinakahuling kliyente.

“... Ano po?” tanong niya, at kung hindi siya nagkakamali... _namumula_ ba si Mayor?

Sa tabi niya, nakatago na halos si Goyong sa likod ng mga binti ng tatay niya. Hindi pa tapos ang mga hearing sa korte tungkol sa reklamo sa pagkaampon sa bata, kaya’t hindi pa tapos ang pagsasama nilang tatlo, ngunit... Hanggang Pasko ba, sasamahan pa sila ni Mabini?

Parang nahiya si Aguinaldo, at naubo siya ng bahagya. “Eh... uh.” Tila napaisip siya, at nang higpitan ni Goyong ang hawak niya sa pantalon ng tatay niya, naalala niya ang kailangan niyang sabihin. “Kasi, nagyayaya si Goyong. Gusto ka niya raw makasama ngayong Pasko—at,” Napatigil ulit ang Mayor, at tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Mabini. Lalong namula ang nakababatang lalaki, at natawa nang nahihiya. “... At narinig ko kay Bonifacio na lagi ka raw mag-isa ‘pag Pasko.”

Namula si Mabini. Andoy naman, talaga oh. Hindi porket may sarili na siyang pamilya...

“Hindi alintana iyon, Mayor. Ayos lang kahit na mag-isa akong mag—”

Tinalikod niya ang kaniyang wheelchair, ngunit biglang hinawakan siya ni Aguinaldo sa kamay. Nabigla silang dalawa sa biglang hawak, at nagtinginan ang dalawa, nanlalaki ang mga mata.

“... Mayor?” Wika ni Mabini nang mahina.

Hindi niya naiintindihan yung hawak sa kaniya ni Aguinaldo, ngunit.

(Aaminin niya, sa kalalim-lalim na kaibuturan ng kaniyang loob, na _medyo_ kinilig siya.)

( ** _Medyo._** )

Bigla siyang binitawan ni Aguinaldo ng parang napasa sa balat niya, at nag-atubili ng bahagya ang lalaki. “... Attorney. Pinalaki ako ng nanay kong dapat laging puno ng saya ang Pasko ng bawat tao. And that includes you.”

Ang sweet, isip niya. At—nakupo. Nginitian siya ni Aguinaldo, at tama nga si Rizal sa sinabi niya sa kaniya.

“ _Sing-lalim ng Marikina fault dimples nun._ ” Wika ng boses ni Rizal sa utak niya ng parang nang-aasar, at dapat talagang maghanap na ng bagong kaibigan si Mabini. Masyadong enabler itong si Rizal, talaga. 

“... Maraming salamat po,” sagot ni Mabini. OK. Dapat dito marahan niyang itatanggi ang yaya, at dapat na mag-walk away (este,  _wheel_  away?) na siya bago pa niyang patulang itong  _nakakahiyang_ crush sa kliyente niya—“Sige. Sasama ako sa inyo ngayong Pasko.”

... Nailed it. 

_Putangina._

Lumaki ang ngiti ni Aguinaldo at hinawakan niya ulit ang kamay ni Mabini na tila hindi niya namamalayan ang ginagawa niya, at (Ama nawa), hindi niya namamalayan na nag-aatubili ng wagas si Mabini sa kaniyang kalooban. 

“Talaga?” Tanong niya ng parang batang pinayagang maglaro sa McDo playpen ng magdamagan. “Talaga bang sasama ka sa akin—” bahagyang sinapak siya ni Goyong, “Este, sa amin?”

“Opo naman.” Mabini, tama na ang kilig, please. “Para nga namang maiba ang Pasko ko ngayong taon, diba?”

(Ang ganda ng ngiti ni Mayor, ang lalim ng mga dimples, ang sarap sundutin. Ng kiss.)

_Tama na, Pole, utang na loob._

Tumango ang Mayor, tuwang tuwa. “Salamat, Attorney. Ngayong Pasko kasi kami lang nina Goyong sa bahay. Na sa US ang pamilya ko eh.”

Doon parang lumubog ang loob ni Mabini. 

Syempre nga naman. Nasanay si Mayor na maraming tao sa bahay, panakip-butas lang siya. Alright. Kakayanin niya ‘yan, kung ganun. 

Kahit medyo makirot lang sa puso. 

* * *

Hindi aakalain ni Mabini na  _dadaanan pa talaga siya_  pero ganun ang katotohanan. May tumimbre sa apartment niya ng umaga ng Disyembre 24, at pagkabukas niya ng pinto bumungad sa kaniya ang malaking ngiti ni Aguinaldo. Napatulala siya, at nahiya bigla sa suot niyang t-shirt at shorts sa polo shirt, cargo pants at board shoes (with matching sunglasses pa) ni Aguinaldo. 

“A-ah, Mayor,” wika niya, at gusto niya nang murahin kung gaano kadali siyang mamula. “Pasensya na po, hindi pa po ako handa—”

“Naku, OK lang,” iniling ni Aguinaldo ang ulo niya, at tinanggal niya ang sunglasses niya upang kindatan si Mabini. “Ako dapat ang mag-sorry, masyado akong excited.”

Doon, natawa si Mabini. “Paborito niyo po ang Pasko, ano?” Tanong niya, at natawa rin si Aguinaldo sa hiya. 

“Sana’y hindi masyadong halata.”

Tawa lang ulit ang sagot ni Mabini, at hindi niya napansin ang paglambot ng ngiti ni Aguinaldo sa kaniya, dahil sa pagtalikod niya. “Pasok po muna kayo, Mayor. Pasensya na po sa kalat.”

“Ay, teka, kasama ko si Goyong,” wika ni Aguinaldo, at biglang pumasok ang bata, malaki ang mata, at dumiretso sa bugbog-saradong sopa ni Mabini. “Goyong, anak, behave!”

“Ayos lang po, Mayor,” natawa si Mabini ng malumanay, at napangiti ng malaki nang lapitan siya ni Goyong upang yakapin. “Kamusta ka na, hijo?” 

“OK po!” Sagot ng bata. “Alam mo, excited na excited si ‘Tay na pumunta ka sa bahay mamaya, hindi niya matig—”

“Tama na, Goyong,” wika agad ni Aguinaldo, namumula. “‘Wag mo nang guluhin si Attorney.”

“Pero, ‘Tay, kahapon mo pang dinadaldal na pupunta si Attorney.”

Hala. Parang... 

Tama ba ang narinig ni Mabini?

“Eh... Kasi...” 

Napangiti si Mabini. 

“Kung sa totoo lang, Mayor, ako rin, medyo... sabik?”

Try mong tigang. 

“Na makapunta na rin.”

Nakatinginan silang dalawa, at parang lubusang naluwagan na ng loob si Aguinaldo sa sinabi niya. 

“... Talaga?”

“Opo.”

Parang bumabagal ang mundo kapag nagkatinginan silang dalawa, at nagsagutan sila ng malumanay na mga ngiti, nang biglang nagsalita si Goyong. 

“Kadiri niyo,” wika ng bata, “Kulang na lang, kiss.”

Namula silang dalawa, at nagiwas ng tingin sa isa’t isa. 

“Jusme, Goyong,” wika ni Aguinaldo.

“H-hindi naman sa ganun,” sabay ni Mabini, at tinitigan silang dalawa ng bata. “... Goyong?”

“Ang defensive niyo po.” Sagot niya, at nahiga siya sa sopa ni Mabini, yakap na ang isang unan doon. Nagkatinginan ang dalawa, at iniling ni Aguinaldo ang ulo niya. 

“Dapat talaga hindi niya lagi kasama si Kap Janolino...” Bulong ni Aguinaldo, at doon, hindi nakapigil si Mabini sa tawa niya. 

Tiningnan siya ni Aguinaldo, habang pilit niyang kumalma, at pinunasan niya ang luha sa mata niya. “Pa-pasensiya na,” sagot niya. “Hind-hindi ko napigilan.”

Kay tamis ng sagot na ngiti ni Aguinaldo sa kaniya, at oo nga, sobrang masamang ideya na sumama sa kaniya para sa Noche Buena. Parang nahulog nanaman siya ulit, at utang na loob naman, paki-pigil sa lalaking ito bago lalo pang mahulog si Mabini sa kaniya. 

“Ayos lang,” sagot ni Aguinaldo. “Ang... ang ganda nga ng ngiti mo eh.”

Namula si Mabini lalo, at hindi siya makasagot sa pagkahiya. 

“Landi niyo!” Tawag ni Goyong mula sa sopa, at tila nabasag ang sandaling tamis nilang dalawa. 

“Utang na loob...” 

“Uh, Mayor, siguro magbihis na ako.” Wika ni Mabini, “Para makaalis na tayo.”

“Ah, of course. Sige lang, Attorney,” tango ni Aguinaldo, at tumayo siya sabay ng pagtungo ni Mabini sa kuwarto niya. “Kailangan mo ba ng tulong?”

Doon, napatigil ang dalawa. 

“Ay, teka, hindi ko sinasadya—”

“Mayor,” tawa ni Mabini, “Kung gusto mong makatulong, maghintay kang hingian kita.”

Nagtaka si Aguinaldo sa sinabi niya, pero nakapasok na si Mabini sa kuwarto niya, at sinara na niya ang pinto. 

Ngayong hiwalay sa pamamagitan ng isang pinto, nagbuntung-hininga ang dalawa, at sabay silang nagtago ng kalaki-laking ngiti sa likod ng kanilang mga kamay. 

Baka lang, isip nilang dalawa pareho, baka lang. 

May pag-asa, ngayong Pasko. 

* * *

Naging awkward ang pagsakay nila sa sasakyan ni Aguinaldo. Napatigil si Mabini sa harap ng pinto sa biglang alala na, oo nga, SUV ang sasakyan nila. Paano siya makakasakay sa ganiyang kataas na sasakyan?

“Ay, teka,” biglang wika ni Aguinaldo sa likod niya, at napatalon si Mabini sa upuan niya sa gulat. “Oo nga pala.”

“’Tay, bilis na po!” tawag ni Gregorio mula sa loob.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa. “No choice,” Wika ni Aguinaldo. “Pasensya na, Attorney.”

“A-ayos lang naman.” Sagot ni Mabini, “Pasensya na lang sa mga binti ko, at—”

Bigla siyang binuhat— _bridal style pa!_ —ni Aguinaldo, at halos mapasigaw ang abugado sa gulat.

“M-Mayor!”

“Hindi problema kung lumpo ka o hindi, Attorney.” Sagot ni Aguinaldo. “Hindi ibig-sabihin nun na kulang ka, o may sira sa iyo.”

Napatigil doon si Mabini. Wala pang... nagsasabi sa kaniya ng ganun.

“Ang ibig-sabihin lang nun,” Nginitian siya ni Aguinaldo, “Kakaibang-kakaiba ka. Walang makakatulad sa iyo.”

Ay, shet. Ayan na. Nalaglag, gumulong, nahulog sa drainage. Wala nang bawian.

Kung hindi pa napapamahal sa kaniya si Aguinaldo sa pagmamahal at sa pag-aalaga niya kay Goyong, ito ‘yun. Ito talaga: ang pagtanggap niya sa kapansanan niya.  

Ngiti lang ang masagot niya kay Aguinaldo.

“Maraming... salamat po.”

Natawa si Aguinaldo ng marahan, at tumango. “Walang anuman, Attorney.”

Malumanay niyang pinasok si Mabini sa kotse, ng parang marupok na sisidlan, at kahit sawa na sa delikadong pagtrato sa kaniya ng nakararami, kapag si Aguinaldo, parang... ayos lang. Ayos lang ang lahat, at maaari namang may pag-asa siya.

(Ay, teka. Kliyente niya si Aguinaldo.)

Napatigil siya sa pagkabigla, at nang iwanan siya ni Aguinaldo upang makasakay sa harap, nagbuntung-hininga siya.

Oo nga pala. Kliyente niya si Aguinaldo. Bawal.

Pero bakit ang sarap ng bawal?

* * *

Hindi lang naman pala silang tatlo ang andun para sa Pasko. Andun din ang isa sa dalawang bodyguard ni Aguinaldo, si Kap Janolino, na naka-itim pa rin, at earpiece, pero may suot siyang Santa hat sa pagsalubong sa kanila sa bahay. 

“Ser!” Ngiti niyang malaki, “Attorney! Hello po!”

“Ah, hello.” Sagot ni Mabini, habang dahan-dagang binubuksan ang pinto ng kotse. Napatulala siya sa mga parol at ilaw sa bahay ni Aguinaldo. Todo-bigay, kung tinanong mo siya, at halos natawa siya sa kaparehong ugali ni Aguinaldo kay Bonifacio pagdating sa palamuti sa Pasko. Parehong-parehong grabe kung magpailaw ang dalawa. Ha, at kay dalas nilang mag-away. Tunay na bugtong ang tunay na buhay. 

“Tulungan po kita,” wika ni Janolino, at nagmadali siyang kunin ang wheelchair ni Mabini--nang biglang maunahan ni Aguinaldo. “... Ser?”

“Ah, ako na kay Attorney, Kap, si Goyong, nakapasok na. Baka magbukas ng mga regalo sa ilalim ng puno.”

“Ay, pu—” muntik nang magmura ni Janolino, ngunit pinigilan niya ang sarili niya nang irapan siya ni Aguinaldo. “Sige po, Ser, puntahan ko si Goyong. Ingat po kayo!”

“Syempre naman,” tawa ni Aguinaldo, kahit umalis na si Kap Janolino, at nginitian niya si Mabini. “Precious cargo eh.”

“Mayor naman.” Tawa ni Mabini.

“Totoo naman eh.” Nginitian siya ni Aguinaldo, at iniling ni Mabini ang ulo niya.

“Sa pananalita mong ‘yan, Mayor, parang nililigawan mo ako ah.”

Nanahimik sila ng sandali, at halos napatigil ang puso ni Mabini nang mahinang sumagot ng, “Hindi ba?” si Aguinaldo.

“... A-ano, po?”

Doon, parang nahinaan ng loob si Aguinaldo. “A-ah, wala. Wala lang. Pasok na kita, Attorney!” pilit niyang matawa, at binuhat niya ang lumpo pababa para makaupo sa wheelchair niya. “Wala akong sinabi, ha. Wala.”

“Pero—”

“ _Wala_.”

Sana nga, meron eh.

* * *

Naging masaya naman ang araw ni Mabini sa piling ng mga Aguinaldo (at si Kap Janolino, ngunit umalis din siya pagdating ng hapon upang mag-Noche Buena sa pamilya niya). Ayaw lumayo ni Goyong sa tabi niya, at tila mag-ama na sila, sa kakayakap ng bata sa abugado. Hanggang sa umabot sila ng gabi, at sama-sama silang tatlo sa mesa, handa nang hintayin ang pagdating ng hatinggabi.

“May family tradition kami every year,” Wika ni Aguinaldo, “Pagkarating ng hatinggabi, nag—”

“Nagwiwish kami!” Tuloy ni Goyong, tuwang tuwa, at natawa si Mabini sa bata. Hinaplos niya ang ulo niya, at tumango.

“Edi, sige ba.” Sumilip siya sa orasan sa ibabaw ng daanan papasok ng kusina. “Five minutes. Sinong mauuna?”

“Ang pinakabata,” Tawa ni Aguinaldo, at hinalikan niya si Goyong sa pisngi. “Si baby muna.”

“’Tay!” humagikgik ang bata, at lumambot ang ngiti ni Mabini sa mag-ama.

Talagang-talagang hindi niya pababayaan itong dalawa. Nagmamahalan silang mag-ama, at nang dahil lang sa ambisyon ng karibal ni Aguinaldo sa pulitiko, mapapahiwalay ang pagsasama nilang ito?

Hinding-hindi siya papayag. Ano bang ginawa ni Aguinaldo o ni Goyong para sa ganitong kapalaran?

(May maliit na boses sa isip niyang nagbulong na parang may pinagbabayaran sila, at hindi siya makatanggi sa posibilidad.)

Nginitian siya ni Goyong, at nginitian niya rin ang bata. “O sha, Goyong, ano wish mo ngayong taon?”

“Makasama si ‘Tay nang _matagaaal_ na _matagaaaal_!” Sigaw ng bata, tuwang-tuwa, at niyakap siya ni Aguinaldo nang mahigpit. Humagikgik si Goyong, at niyakap niya rin ang kaniyang ama.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa ni Aguinaldo at Mabini, at nang makita niya na mamasa-masa ang mga mata ng Mayor, ay nanlambot ang kaniyang ngiti.

“Mahal na mahal talaga kita, Goyong.” Wika niyang malumanay, at hinalikan niya ang anak niya sa buhok niya, habang inabutan siya ni Mabini ng panyo niya. Iniling ni Aguinaldo ang ulo niya, nakangiti, at nilayuan niya ang batang laki ang ngiti sa ama niya. “Sana nga, anak. Sana nga makita kitang lumaki.”

Bahagyang nawala ang ngiti ng bata. “... Bakit, ‘Tay, hindi ba?”

Doon, napatigil si Aguinaldo sa pagkabigla, at minabuti ni Mabini na magsalita.

“Oo, Goyong, siguradong lalaki ka kasama ng tatay mo.” Wika niya, at tumingin ang mag-ama sa kaniya. “Sisiguraduhin kong mananalo tayo. At sisiguraduhin kong hinding-hindi ka, kahit kailan, ipaglalayo sa tatay mo.”

Doon, napaluha si Goyong sa tuwa. “S-salamat po, Attorney.”

“O, tahan na, anak,” wika ni Mabini, at doon, napatigil si Aguinaldo, kahit na tila hindi napansin ni Mabini ang sinabi niya. Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Goyong, at pinaupo niya ang bata sa mga hita niya. “Tama na ang luha. Magiging totoo wish mo, at iyon ang wish ko.”

Ngumiti si Goyong, at niyakap niya ng mahigpit si Mabini. “Salamat po talaga, Attorney.”

“Walang anuman, anak.”

Ang ganda ng tunog, isip ni Aguinaldo. Kung paano sinabi ni Mabini ang ‘anak’ kay Goyong, parang... sobrang _bagay_. Parang akmang-akma na tinatawagan ni Mabini na ‘anak’ si Goyong.

Hindi na nasabi ni Aguinaldo ang wish niya pagpatak ng hatinggabi, ngunit ayos lang. Hindi niya rin naman masasabi sa harap ni Mabini. Hindi _pa_.

Balang araw, ang wish niya, ay magkaroon ng isa pang magulang si Goyong, at ang gusto niyang maging magulang ni Goyong—ang _kabiyak_ niya sa buhay—ay si Mabini.

Nginitian siya ni Mabini habang yakap-yakap niya si Goyong, at, _naku_. Oo. Siya na nga.

“Maraming salamat, Attorney.” Wika niya, at iniling ni Mabini ang ulo niya.

“Apolinario na lang, Mayor.” Sagot niya, at pagkasilip sa orasan, ay natawa ng bahagya. “Maligayang Pasko nga pala.”

“Maligayang Pasko,” Napatigil siya ng sandali, at pabuntung-hininga niyang sinabi, “ _Apolinario_.”

Kay tamis ng ngiti ni Mabini.

“Emilio na lang din tawag mo sa akin,” sagot niya, “Tutal. Andito ka naman sa bahay ko.”

Tumango si Mabini. “Oo ba, Emilio.”

Kasama sina Aguinaldo at si Goyong ngayong Pasko, isip ni Mabini—hindi siya masyadong masama.

Kung maaari nga—

Sana ganito taun-taon.

At, pagkalipas ng kaso, at ng ilang mga araw ng hindi pagkakaunawa, may ilang dates na dumaan, ilang halik na nagdikit, at sa wakas—nagtatotoo nga ang wish ni Aguinaldo, sa pamamagitan ng isang pilak na singsing, at isang makinang gabi sa tabi ng ilog, napapagiliran ng mga bulaklak at alitaptap, ngunit—

Sa susunod na kabanata na ang kuwento na iyon.


End file.
